moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
First Order
The First Order is a fictional military organization featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 2015 feature film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Overview The First Order is a vast military dictatorship that evolved from the ashes of the First Galactic Empire. The Order began building its power shortly following the close of the war, utilizing many of the same edicts as its predecessor. Some thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the Supreme Leader of the First Order was a man named Snoke. The commander of the First Order fleet was General Hux, who worked closely with Snoke's Dark Force apprentice, Kylo Ren, who seemed to share equal authority with Hux. Leading the First Order Stormtrooper regiment was a woman named Captain Phasma. In response to the activities of the First Order, those in opposition formed a Resistance, which was supported by the governing body of the New Republic. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens History on the bridge of a Star Destroyer.]] In addition to its ongoing plan to form a galactic dictatorship, the First Order also sought to exterminate any vestiges of the old Jedi Order, including those who were being trained by Luke Skywalker. Through Kylo Ren, this proved to be a successful venture, leaving only Skywalker as the last of the Jedi. Luke placed himself into exile, and nobody knew where to locate him. When the First Order learned about the existence of a map leading to Skywalker's location, they sent their agents out to retrieve it. This brought them to the planet Jakku where a portion of the map was in the possession of an elderly man sympathetic to the Resistance named Lor San Tekka. Kylo Ren led the landing party along with Captain Phasma leading her stormtrooper squads. They failed to recover the map, but Kylo Ren slew Lor San Tekka and captured a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron. .]] Interrogation of Dameron led to the defection of a First Order stormtrooper named FN-2187, who had taken up a scavenger from Jakku named Rey. The First Order pursued these fugitives to the planet Takodana, but the Resistance caught wind of this attack and sent a squadron of X-wing fighters to run interference. Under the direction of Supreme Leader Snoke, the First Order demonstrated the destructive power of their great super-weapon. Headquartered at Starkiller Base, the First Order used the power of a sun to charge their laser guidance system, which sent out multiple blasts that completely destroyed all of the planets in the Hosnian system, which was the city-seat of the New Republic. The Resistance initiated a counter-offensive, which involved placing explosive charges inside the thermal oscillator at Starkiller Base, ultimately destroying it. The plan worked, though Snoke was able to get Kylo Ren and General Hux off the planet before the base exploded. Members * Snoke - Supreme Leader. * Hux - Fleet general. * Kylo Ren - Dark Force apprentice; fleet commander. * Phasma - Captain of the Stormtrooper squadrons. * FN-2187 - Former stormtrooper. Notes & Trivia * The First Order redirects to this page. * The First Order is the modern counterpart to the First Galactic Empire as seen in the original Star Wars film trilogy. * Actor Adam Driver (Kylo Ren) hosted the January 16th, 2016 episode of Saturday Night Live. One of the sketches was titled "Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base", and chronologically took place shortly before the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. In the sketch, Kylo Ren goes undercover as a blonde-haired utility worker named Matt and hobnobs with stormtroopers and officers, all of whom think Kylo Ren is something of a dick. See also External Links * The First Order at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Organizations Category:Military organizations